Story:Star Trek: Ares/Poison Chalice/Act Four
Act Four Fade in EXT. SPACE, CARDASSIA ORBIT Captain's log stardate 53434.4. We've been in orbit around Cardassia for about 3 weeks now helping the Cardassian people rebuild their homes and builds after the Dominion brutally destroyed them over, so far the crew and myself are bored out of our minds. Int. Captain's ready room Captain Taylor is looking at ship status and crew reports from all department heads, as she's rubbing her temples when the doors chimed. Capt. Taylor: Come The doors opened and Lieutenant Sito walks into the ready room. Lt. Sito: Captain am I disturbing you? She deactivated the monitor. Capt. Taylor: No, what's on your mind Sito? Sito sits in the chair in front of the desk. Lt. Sito: I've been thinking about what I've been through of the last few years, and I don't know if I am the best chief operations officer on board the Ares. She smiles at Sito and walks over to her. Capt. Taylor: Sito someone once said that you have to do the job that you're assigned to do and that man was my father he's an Admiral, Sito you're the best operations officer on board the Ares and I trust your judgement. She smiles and nods at her and leaves the ready room as she smiles about what Sito said. Ext. Space, Cardassia orbit The Ares is in orbit around the planet. Int. Commander Martin's quarters John is sleeping when the com activates. Lt. Crusher (com voice): Bridge to Commander Martin. He presses the com panel on his night stand. Cmdr. Martin: Martin here go ahead? Lt. Crusher (com voice): Sorry to disturb you sir but you wanted to be informed when we reached Cardassia's fourth moon. Cmdr. Martin: I'm on my way, call the Captain up as well. Lt. Crusher (com voice): Aye, sir. Ext. Space, Cardassia's fourth moon The Ares approaches the limb of the moon. Int. Main bridge, yellow alert Captain Taylor and Commander Martin are sitting in their chairs. Ens. Carlson: We're approaching the limb of the moon, and there's something out there that I can't make heads or tails of. Capt. Taylor: On main viewer, Lieutenant Sito. (Viewer shows the shipyards of Cardassian design building ships lots of ships) Cmdr. Martin: What the hell? Capt. Taylor: Lt. Sito get those transports up from the surface now! Lt. Sito: Aye, Captain. (BOOM) Huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as the lights dimmed and red lights flash and klaxon blares throughout the bridge. Capt. Taylor: Report? Lt. Sito: Four Cardassian warships approaching aft. (BOOM) Lt. Crusher: Shields are 89%. Capt. Taylor: Ensign bring her around 180 degrees, Mr. Crusher return fire photon torpedoes. Ext. Space The Ares comes about as her port phaser strip powers up and lances out an energy beam that struck the lead ship's forward shields, as the lead ship fires again hitting the dorsal shields of Ares. Int. Main bridge, Red alert Sparks fly from the MSD as Sito looks at her console. Lt. Sito: Shields down to 34%. (BOOM BOOM power hums down) Lt. Sito: Direct hit to our EPS conduit main power just went down. Capt. Taylor: Switch to auxiliary power. Lt. Sito: Done but we've taken alot of damage to EPS conduits, Captain the transport ships have left the surface and have jumped to warp speed. Capt. Taylor: Then let's execute the better part of valor Ensign Carlson warp six. Ext. Space, Cardassia's fourth moon The Ares moves from the moon and cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp. Int. Main bridge, Red alert Capt. Taylor: Any sign of pursuit? Ens. Carlson: No Captain. Cmdr. Martin: Wonder why they're rebuilding their forces? Capt. Taylor: I'm not sure why but it's against the treaty of Bajor, Sito get me Starfleet Command. Lt. Sito: I can't Captain we're being jammed there's a Cardassian warship following us it's Keldon class. Capt. Taylor: What? Ext. Space, Warp speed The Ares is fleeing from a Cardassian Keldon class warship. (End of Act Four, fade out)